How to build the best base Wiki
! Before reading this article this, you have to KNOW, some of the next bases MIGHT work on some servers, and on some platforms in VERY, VERY Hard. But some of the next bases will not protect you of hackers. And now...Let's get started! = 1. = Base near the spawn or surface This bases are the most easiest to spot. And yeah, they have the most raids, and lots of them you can find it ABANDONED and without items, but sometimes you can be VERY Lucky and find good things in a random/hidden chest in the base. And If you want to protect the base from raids, I can give you some information as to help you protect it. But I CAN'T Guarantee your base is 100% protected. This Information will help you protect your base a temporary time (example 8 months). How to protect your base that's on surface: Well, you have to put water on top of your base and bottom (Including walls) so it can't be destroyed by TNT and players may enter in. Example: How to protect your base that's near the spawn: When your base is near the spawn, your base is in DANGER, so you have to put strong walls and water on bottom, top and on walls. Example: = 2. = How to make a base that is HARD to raid (Sky-base) When u make this base, u might have a chance to troll people by saying you have underground bases when he approaches and get that title. And he might dig straight down and fall in lava or more. And how people spot these bases? Well they're probably silly and look straight up and see your base or u can see it from far away. And now a hint. If you want to protect your base from raids, yeah, yeah, you're probably thinking about water, BUT First, follow these instructions so you don't make it more raidable. So do not put water in a random location on your base. Because you'll help PLAYERS to get up to you. All you need is to build a roof and walls then put like a bowl under your base, now the water doesn't go down and players go down, if someone makes a hole in that bowl, he'll realize he can't make a hole under your base so he can't get in. = = = 3. = How to make a base that you'll know where is it (Under a tree house) That moment when u need some wood, and you need to be quick. Well here we are, I'm presenting you.. The under a tree house (Also you need a lot of luck to find a base like this. Here is another hint, If you want to your base to be protected you have to put it very far from the spawn, in the center of a forest or near a group of some trees, If you put it randomly, well some people that walks near it will understand there's something wrong with that tree. And sometimes people that searches from bases, they have small chances to find your base without having Mob Spawners. And I can say a lot of "Sorry!" to you when someone come to cut trees down. = 4. = A base that can't be found by Starter players (Underground base) This base is one of the best bases if you don't have in it a mob spawner, and yeah, by having one of a mob spawner is easier to be found by a PRO(s). And if you make a tunnel to the surface from your underground base. I can say you've made a big mistake. First of all, players may come into your base while the tunnel is blocked, with password... they can put TNT or dig straight down near your tunnel. Second of all, players will know where your underground base is. By putting a mob spawner in an underground base..yeah, yeah, you have to put water cuz PRO(s) will find out there's a base under them. But first, let me show you (HOW DO PRO(S) FIND MOB SPAWNERS). Well they can only find0 your base on Minecraft Java Edition by pressing F3. Now hackers? Well, they use X-Ray or TP to Nearest chest. E means "Entities"|0 means near your character are 0 Entities/In front of you there isn't Entities|1 means there's one Entity, You. Mob spawner or Animal Farm. = 5. = How to make a base anti PRO(S) (Undersea base) Well this base is the second best in the world. Actually, I'm a PRO too, and I don't even search under water cuz one reason, THIS Idea is not know by 93/100 of people that plays Minecraft so NO ONE searches, even me. I'll rather search for underground bases instead of undersea bases. And by making on of these bases, for more protection I recommend to put water on the bottom, top and walls. And not making a tunnel to the surface cuz will happen exactly like 4''' and not putting any light at the surface to mark it or putting windows, make near that undersea base another one and connecting them with a visible tunnel from the surface of the sea. For more protection make the base very deep. But if you want to put mob spawners in your undersea base, well, I can't say it's good or bad. Depends how far your base is from dry surface and deep from the surface of the sea. = '''6. = The best base (Undersea base, with a hint anti-hackers. This is like the same at 5, but it has a hint for you to protect it from hackers. This being protected by Starters, Pro(s), Hackers, and even you. And now..THE HINT. The hint is.……….. Instead of putting chests in your undersea base, put droppers or dispensers. How to make an infinite water source. By making a water source you need to have buckets filled with water and make a 2x2 hole and placing them at a corner. Category:Browse